i will always be here
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Rose is crazy. Lucy her sister sees her kill someone and makes her swear not to tell anyone. When Lucy tells someone Rose is out for revenge on her. Rose will stop at no lengths.


Please review! i hope you like it. i was extremely tired when I wrote this but I fixed what I could of it, so Im sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>(Lucy P.O.V)<p>

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared into the mirror over my shoulder and into my sisters ice blue eyes. Her hands were curled into tight fists. She took a step forward and I began shaking.

"You promised you'd never tell." She whispered with a murderous look on her face. Then she tilted her head and laughed at the scared expression on my face. She stood there staring at me as I blankly watched her, what she had said was repeating in my head. Over and over. 'You said you'd never tell' thats all I was hearing.

FLASHBACK

I gasped as I hid behind the tree when my sister looked behind her as if she knew someone was watching her. She looked around supisoucly then turned and went further into the forest. She went through a few trees and stopped. I moved forward slowly but stayed back into the trees a little. The last thing I needed was for her to catch me following her. My thoughts were interrupted as a pretty girl walked into the clearing with my sister.

She had brown hair that fell in waves just past her shoulders. She was tall and slim, had curves some girls would kill for, but her beauty was nothing compared to my sister's.

My sister was always the most beautiful to everyone. Although people had said we looked alike I didnt get nearly as much praise on my looks like her. My sisters golden hair fell to the middle of her back, curling slightly at the bottom. Her slegs seemed endless and her bright blue eyes were beautiful. There was almost always a smile on her face and it lit up the room.

"What do you want Rosalie?" The girl asked. Rosalie sighed and shook her head. Then she waved her finger at the girl and said,

"You know exactly what you did you little bitch." She said it so calmly but I could see the small shakes going through her body. The girl tilted her head to the side, and then laughed.

"Lets say I do know what you're talking about. Well then what are you going to do?" The girl said in a snotty voice as she smirked. Rosalie laughed.

"I'm going to do this." Rosalie said as she reached her hand into her coat and pulled out a gun.

"Rose, Rose please. Dont. I promise it will never happen again." The girl cried as tears slid down her cheeks.

"You're right, you wont do it again. You wont get the chance." Rosalie said in a cold voice. I looked down as Rosalie aimed the gun and the girl began running. A bang echoed, and I sobbed quietly. When I heard laughing I looked up.

My sister was standing over the girl's body, smiling as the blood poured from her body and spread through the grass. I gagged then she picked up the girls body and began walking over to the edge of the clearing. Just before you entered the trees she stopped then dropped the body. I slowly moved out of the trees.

I was now a few feet out of the trees and I cried as I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose." i whispered. She looked over at me, and the warmth that was usually in her eyes was replaced by a burning hatred. I jumped back and she smirked.

"I knew you were there the whole time, you're not very good at sneaking." She laughed quietly. I gasped.

"I wanted you to see that. Now you have to promise me something." She said as I nodded my head at her, as if to ask what to promise.

"You have to promise you will never tell anyone." She said as she turned back towards the hole and bent down then whispered something. I opened my mouth then closed it again. She turned towards me with a murderous look on her face.

"Promise me!" She cried as she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her and the gaping hole. I shook my head and said sadly,

"Rose you killed someone, we can tell somebody. You're only sixteen you cant get in that much trouble." She tilted her head to the side, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I dont think you realize the danger you're in. I could push you into that hole right now, its a long fall. I have my gun. Both wonderful ways of killing you, and both finsihed in seconds. I could kill you faster than you could blink, so promise me." I nodded my head, and shivered.

"No, I need to hear you say it. Swear it on your life." She whispered. I sniffled then wiped my face.

"I swear on my life, that I'll never tell." i whispered. She laughed then said,

"Silly girl. Secrets always get out. So now that you've promised I'll be looking forward to killing you when you let this one out." She said with a sick, evil laugh. I shivered in fright then she walked by me and when she did she gave me a little push, which made me stumble in the direction of the hole.

"Watch your step." Rose called as she left the clearing.

"I'm sorry." I said as I kneeled down on the ground and looked into the hole. I then stood up and slowly walked home. By the time I got back it was around 4am and I had left to follow my sister at 1am.

I slipped inside and walked up the stairs. I stopped at my sisters bedroom door. I heard her soft breathing and i gently pushed open the dorr. She laid there eyes closed, looking peaceful, and a smile on her face. She was my sweet Rosalie for the moment. I stood and stared for awhile. Then i realized it was now 5am. I needed sleep. So I quietly left and went into my room. I snuggled into my warm bed and fell asleep quickly but i had nightmares of what I had seen.

END FLASHBACK

"Rose, i had to tell. I couldnt let you hurt anyone else. You already killed Nikki, Liam, and Blaze. Please no one else." I cried. She laughed cruelly.

"They all deserved death." She said into my ear as she stepped closer and grabbed me.

"You deserve death, and it will come to you. Do you remember your promise? I do." She laughed. i whimpered and stared straight ahead, refusing to meet her eyes in the mirror.

"I promised I'd never tell." I said quietly. She smirked.

"Thats right. If i remember correctly, which I think i do you said 'I swear on my life, that I'll never tell." She said, as she smiled. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears.

"I'm not going to kill you now. I will have to sometime though, because after all you told my secret, after you swore on your life you wouldnt." She let go of me and I heard her retreating footsteps. She stopped and I finally opened my eyes, she was standing in the doorway with a sad look on her face.

"Time to go sis. See you soon." She said as she walked out. I fell to the floor and cried for hours. My mother tried multiple times to get me to come out and tell her what was wrong, but i just cried harder, refused to come out, and locked the door. My mother gave up and I soon fell asleep. After almost two months of nighmare free dreams, i was sad to say that night they came back.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please! haha :D<p> 


End file.
